Lion, Pocky and Buffy The Vampire Slayer
by Bubblybiscuit
Summary: So this is my first fan fiction and I thought who better to write about that Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) and Phil Lester (AmazingPhil)! I obviously don't own Dan and Phil, Phan isn't real and I wish the self harm portrayed in this fanfic to never happen to anybody especially not Phil :( I hope you guys enjoy :3


Dan's P.O.V

'Squeak, squeak…' I bolted upright in my bed. Looking around my pitch-black room unsure of what had made the noise that had caused me to arise. Silence. I lifted my phone up from off the floor next to my bed; it reads 1:16 am on a Wednesday morning. Maybe I had just imagined the noise. I sigh to myself, drop my phone carelessly back on the floor and snuggle back into bed. I was on the edge of sleep when I heard 'Squeak, scratch, scratch…' I was sure of what I had heard this time; it was that bloody mouse in the ceiling of my bedroom. Oh God It's going to come and bite my nipples off! I'd only uploaded a video earlier that day talking about the mouse and how terrifying it was (I've never told anyone before, but I have a phobia of mice) and the top comments were people saying things like 'It's ok Dan, you always have Phil's bed to sleep in if you get scared!' or 'Don't worry Dan, Phil will always be there if you're worried!' I had laughed at the comments earlier in the day and found it funny how the Phandom was so obsessed over Phan but now when there's probably a huge rabid mouse lurking the walls of my room Phil's room didn't seem like such a bad idea. I jump out of bed and hurriedly pull on some tracksuit pants then I slowly turn the door handle of my bedroom door. Making my way out into the dark hall I half walk half jog to Phil's room petrified that the mouse could be behind me. 'Phil?' I whisper when I get to his door creaking it open slightly.

Phil P.O.V

'Phil?' Somebody whispered. My eyes shot open. What the fuck? Were we being robbed? There's some weird looking shirtless rapist person standing in the doorway! Oh my god! I quickly grab my glasses off the bedside table and pull them on… oh! It's just Dan. 'Phil?' He whispers again.

'Yeah?' I whisper back, although there's probably no point in whispering considering we were both awake and it's not like there's anybody else to wake up.

'Phil, I'm scared.'

'Why? What of?'

'The mouse, Phil, it's scaring me.' Even though it's extremely dark in my room I can see tears welling up in Dan's eyes. I've never seen Dan cry before, not even the time when he fell up the escalators and cut open his elbow. I took my glasses off and hurriedly stood up, hating to see my best friend like this, I walked over to him and gave him a massive bear hug. He broke down in my shoulder I guessed that the pressure of everything had gotten to him. The mouse, making videos every week, having a two hour radio show to prepare for every weekend, struggling to live so far away from home, hate comments and just generally the pressure of becoming more and more famous everyday. We stood there for a while, then after a couple of minutes he seemed to have gotten himself back together so I pulled him away from me and held him at arms length so I could look deeply into his amazing chocolate brown eyes, that looked stunning against his tanned, flawless face which was framed by dark brown straightened hair that was slightly messy from sleeping on it. Wait… what? Phil! He's your best friend! And neither of you are gay! 'Do you want to sleep in here tonight?' I asked.

Dan's P.O.V

Phil pulled me away from his comforting shoulder. Staring at me intently with his large, beautiful, icy blue eyes that I loved so much, those eyes that complimented his snowy skin and shaggy black hair. And his pale lips that looked so soft and kissable… stop it! Dan, what are you doing! It's not as if either of you were gay! 'Do you want to sleep here tonight?' Phil asked. For some reason the question that Phil had just asked me sounded really dirty considering what I'd just been thinking about, but I try to push that to the corner of my mind and hope that I never think of it again. 'Thanks.' I nod at him.

'No problem.' He replies. And walks back over to his bed and climbs in pulling the green and blue duvet over him, then me doing the same on the other side of the bed.

*The next morning*

I woke up to a tickle on my nose. My first thought was 'I'm dead.' Everywhere I look all I can see is black. Just darkness around me… but if this is what death smells like I kind of like it, it smells like strawberry shampoo and Lynx! Then I realise that every few seconds the darkness around me is shifting up and down slightly kind of like… like somebody breathing. I pull my head away, what the actual fuck? I had my face buried in the back of Phil's hair with my arm draped over his waist and his head resting on my other arm. My God, I really need to get out of this house I've been spending way too much time with Phil lately. Maybe I should go on a date, even though I despise them a lot, perhaps that was a good way to stop me acting this way? Yes, that's what I will do. I try my hardest not to wake Phil up as I drag my arm out from under his head and stand up, but really who am I kidding I'm probably the clumsiest person to ever walk this earth and managed to make every single spring in his mattress creak as I stood up and then exclaimed 'SHIT!' as I tripped over Totoro who had been left in the middle of the floor as I tried to cross the room. Luckily Phil didn't wake up throughout all of this and I managed to make my way back to my room without rousing him.

I lay; phone in hand, on my bed horizontally so my legs dangled off one side and my head off the other. I had scrolled through almost all of my contacts not finding anyone who I actually liked or someone whom a date wouldn't be awkward with. I'd come to the Y's and was about to give up when I spotted a name that looked promising 'Yasmeen'. "Hmmm" I tried to remember who Yasmeen even was, and then it clicked. I'd met Yasmeen at a club two years ago when I'd got really drunk and started flirting (a bit too ambitiously) with her. We'd exchanged numbers and I got a kiss but nothing more than that. 'That wouldn't be too awkward then.' I thought as I sat up on my bed, crossed my legs and begun ringing her number.

Phil's P.O.V

I woke up bleary eyed to the light streaming through my curtains; it looked like another average cold day in chilly London. I rolled over and could smell the familiar scent of vanilla lightly hidden by the vague smell of cologne on the pillows next to me. The smell of Dan. I smiled and breathed it in again snuggling deeper into the pillows. I sat up abruptly, "What are you doing Phil?" I mumbled to myself. I could hear Dan down the hall either on the phone, making and new video or he'd finally been driven crazy by the mouse in his ceiling and startled talking to himself. I hoped it wasn't the last option, maybe today would be a good day to go and get a (humane) mouse trap just in case something like that did happen. I pulled on an old T-shirt along with some tracksuit pants and made my way down the hall to Dan's room. When I got there I saw that he was on the phone so tried to be stealthy by using hand movements and pulling clothes out of his wardrobe to signal that we needed to go out. In the end he couldn't help but start laughing at how stupid I looked waving my arms about so he just asked the person he was speaking to if they could 'Just hold on a second.'

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you want to go out and get a mouse trap today so we can catch Steve?"

"Steve?"

"Yeah, that's what I've decided to call the mouse."

"Haha, sure Phil I'll be like 20 minutes is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine."

And with that I walked out of his room and back to mine to get ready. I threw on my favourite pair of black skinny jeans, the 'Sunnydale High' t-shirt Dan had bought me and some black converse. Then I just straightened my hair with my crappy GHD's that I probably should have replaced by now, put my contact lenses in and stuffed my 'Astro Boy' wallet and my house keys into my pocket and I was good to go.

Dan's P.O.V

"Yeah that's fine." Said Phil as he walked from my room giving me his cute side smile. I put my phone back to my ear, "Yeah… Yeah sure Yasmeen… 7-ish? Ok… Yep… I'll see you then… okay, bye." I ended the call and leapt off my bed and started getting ready. My outfit choice of the day was dark red skinny jeans along with my grey jumper with a bear on it and black converse. I couldn't be bothered straightening my hobbit hair so pulled on my fluffy hat and packed some stuff into my black leather bag with studs on the arm straps. I walked out of my room and could still hear Phil in his room so I thought that I'd go and make some breakfast. I popped four slices of bread into the toaster and started boiling the water for a cup of tea. While I was waiting I fed Ultimesia and had a quick browse on Tumblr looking through my tag, then Phil's and then 'Phan'. Whilst looking through the 'Phan' tag I contemplated what had happened last night and whether I like Phil as a friend or something more… Then the toaster popped so I closed my laptop, grabbed some butter from the fridge, a knife, two plates and two mugs and started buttering (or should I say lubricating) the toast putting two pieces on a plate for me and two pieces on a plate for Phil and then making a mug of tea each. I left Phil's on the side for when he'd finished in his bedroom and took mine into the living room to eat whilst I assumed the internet position.

Phil's P.O.V

I could smell toast. Had Dan really made me toast? That is possibly the first time Dan has made breakfast for me, that's sweet of him. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my plate and mug of tea and went to go and sit in the living room. When I walked in I couldn't help but laugh, Dan was sitting on the sofa with his feet up and his face was in the most concentrated expression I had ever seen and his tongue was poking out the side of his mouth. I almost choked on the piece of toast I was eating. "What!?" exclaimed Dan.

"Nothing!" I said still half laughing so it wasn't very convincing. I sat on the sofa next him.

"Phh-iil!"

"No!"

"Tell meeeee!"

"No- AHHH!" Dan had jumped on top of me and started poking me in the ribs and tickling me. "Stop, stop!" I yelled. "Never!" replied Dan. Then I remembered his weakness.

Dan's P.O.V

I saw Phil reach for my neck. Oh God. "Phil! Stop! No, not my neck Phil! Stop! Aggghhh!" I then swore quite a bit and writhed around on the sofa, but managed to gather up the strength to flip Phil onto his back. I had his arms pinned down next to his head and was using my legs to pin his legs down. He couldn't move anywhere. Our faces were so close together I could feel his hot breath on my face. I saw him tilt his head back a little bit almost as if he was pushing his lips closer to mine. Then I realised what was happening. I coughed awkwardly and moved my legs off his and let his arms free. "I'm sorry." I mumbled sitting back down on the sofa. Phil pushed himself up so he was sitting rather than lying on the sofa, "Let's just forget about it." He muttered. "Okay." I replied, "Erm… We should leave now." I stood and went to get my bag from my room. What had I done? I knew now I definitely liked Phil a lot more than a friend. I couldn't tell him that! What was I supposed to do then? Just act normal? Yes. I'll just do what I usually do and go on this date tonight, have a good time and try and convince myself that I'm straight. I remembered to pick up my IPod and headphones as I walked out of my room to avoid any awkward conversations with Phil on the walk into the city, and then made my way to the door.

Phil's P.O.V

"Erm… We should leave now." Dan said standing up and walking off to his room. Oh my God! I was completely certain now that I was in love with my best friend, with Dan. I pushed myself to the edge of the sofa and buried my head in my hands then let them slip backwards through my hair, ruffling it slightly. I couldn't tell Dan anything about this, _ever_. I hated keeping secrets from him, it made me feel so guilty, but what if he thought I was a freak? What if he didn't want to live with me anymore? What if he even decided he didn't want to be friends with me anymore? I heard him closing his bedroom door. I stood up letting out a long sigh and clenching my jaw and fists tightly and walked into the hall to the front door. I found Dan already at the door holding it open for me. I walked past him and through the doorframe, him following me out and closing the door behind us. I then reached into my pocket to get my keys and locked the door. Whilst I was locking the door I could see Dan out of the corner of my eye, he was shoving headphones into his ears, well there goes any chance of having a conversation with him. I walked past him, in the direction of the lift, and could faintly hear Loverboy by You Me At Six playing. I just caught the lyrics 'Scared of the dark the door's wide open, this is a night you'll regret in the morning…' And it seemed oddly appropriate considering what had happened last night and I chuckled to myself just as we reached the lift.

*5 minutes later*

The light, it was blinding. I squinted as we came out of the apartment block; it was the first time I'd actually left the house in a week and it felt good to have fresh air in my lungs and to actually walk somewhere further than just from my bed to the kitchen to steal some of Dan's maltesers. We headed towards the city as Dan hummed along to his music and I kept a look out for Phillions or Danosaurs who, at the present time, I really couldn't be bothered with. "So, do you have any idea where we can buy a mouse trap?" I asked Dan. No reply. I looked over at him, his headphones were still in and his head was bobbing up and down in time with the beat. Maybe this was a great time to tell him how I felt about him. He wouldn't be able to hear anything but I wouldn't feel guilty about keeping a secret from him, which is something we never usually did because we told each other just about everything. I began "So, Dan, this is going to sound so weird and out of the blue and I'm so glad you aren't going to hear anything I say, but… I'm in love with you. I think I have been since I first met you. You're just so perfect in every way from your hobbit hair to the way you say literally all the time. You're my best friend and you aren't gay so I know you probably don't feel the same about me but I thought I should let you know exactly how I feel because I hate keeping secrets from you." At that moment Dan felt around in his pocket, paused his IPod then took his headphones out of his ears. I was so glad I'd gotten it out there and I was also extremely glad that I'd finished my little speech when I did, just a second longer and Dan would have heard me. I let out a sigh of relief and was about to ask him again if he knew where we could buy a mousetrap but he opened his mouth first and said something I did not expect.

Dan's P.O.V

A song had just finished playing on my IPod and then I had to wait out that awkwardly long pause before the next song came on, then I heard Phil talking. I'd heard the whole of his speech right from the word 'so' to the word 'you'. Just as he finished talking the next song came on so I fumbled around in my pocket, paused the song and took my headphones out of my ears. I think my mouth must have dropped open because that's the reaction I had on the inside. On one hand it was great that he felt the same way about me as I did about him but on the other hand if he felt the same way as me, surely that meant that we could become a couple and frankly I was not ready for that in the slightest, wouldn't that mean I'd have to come out to all my friends and family? And what would the fandom say when they found out Phan was real? For goodness sake I'd only realised I was gay myself this morning and now all this is happening as well! I wanted to say 'Oh Phil, I feel exactly the same towards you. I love you too!' but all I could get out of my mouth was "I can't do this anymore." Then I turned and walked away quickly as the rain began to softly splash on the pavement next to my feet. I heard Phil take a few steps towards me and quietly say "Dan?" but I just kept on walking tears streaming down my face, I didn't even know where I was going but I somehow ended up back at the door of our apartment, soaked to the skin from the rain. I reached into my bag and fished out my key. I opened the door and quickly rushed into my bedroom with the tears still flowing, making my eyes sting. I knew, if anything, I couldn't stay here in this apartment. I needed to get away from all this messed up shit. I opened my wardrobe remembering that me and Phil had built it together oddly remembering this made me feel angry, and I began yanking clothes out and throwing them into a small suitcase that I had found. I also put my phone, money, laptop, camera, teddy bear, body spray and tooth brush into it then zipped it up and made my way swiftly out into the hallway. I marched into the kitchen, dragging the suitcase along behind me. I placed my keys on the counter and reached for the sticky notes we kept in a drawer in the kitchen only for my hand to fall upon a picture that had been taken at a party not that long ago. Me, wearing my Christmas jumper looking stupid with a beer bottle in hand and Phil in his signature checked red and black shirt looking ridiculously handsome considering how drunk he was, in fact we were both really drunk that night and I vaguely remember going to Tesco on the way back to the apartment and stealing a shopping trolley and then Phil sat in it and I pushed it around and he pretended he was in a spaceship. I also kind of remember him saying that he wanted somebody to do a Draw Phil Naked of him in a shopping trolley with me pushing it along. I smiled at the memory and then folded the picture in half and put it into my pocket. Then I found the sticky notes and wrote a note for Phil telling him I needed some time away from this place and that I didn't know where I was going so not to try to come looking for me. I then stuck the note to the keys and walked to the front door locking it from the inside then closing it behind me and heading towards the lift.

Phil's P.O.V

It was dark by time I walked into the apartment to find it oddly quiet. I'd run around the city most of the afternoon trying to find Dan after he'd walked away from me but hadn't managed to find him anywhere; I hadn't even thought that he might have gone back to the apartment. I ran towards Dan's room but as I ran past the kitchen door something on the counter caught my eye. I went inside and picked up the object that was on the counter. It was Dan's keys. I read the note stuck onto them quickly, my eyes beginning to prickle then ran to his bedroom. "Dan?" I shouted desperately, "Dan?" His room was exactly how it always was except his wardrobe was open and his clothes were gone and a couple of things around his room were missing. I stood looking around in shock at his room for a few seconds, and then anger welled up inside me like a dark demon getting bigger and bigger with each passing second. Anger at myself for telling him how I felt. Anger at him for leaving. And then even more anger at myself for letting him leave. I stormed out of his room, I knew exactly what I needed to do and I needed to do it now. I flung the door to my room open and quickly began rummaging through the bottom of my draws in a hurry, craving for a touch of the cold metal against my fingertips. Ahhh, there it was. I pulled out a short, sharp silver knife I hadn't seen in about 3 years, it was like an old friend. I then sat on the floor smiling at it crazily and leaning against the foot of my bed. I brought it up to the top of my wrist where there were only faint white lines to indicate my previous adventures with this knife and pressed it hard onto my skin, the cool blade calming me momentarily. And then I quickly slid it across my arm. I did this a number of times until all the pain and anger I felt inside me felt as if it was escaping through the cuts in my arm just as air would escape from a punctured tyre. I put the blade down and sat there for about a minute taking in the sensation then yanked my shirt over my head and wrapped it tightly across the wounds on my arm not caring that I would ruin the shirt, the shirt that Dan had bought me. Dan could get stuffed I didn't want him in my life anymore, he'd caused me so much pain and I was looking forward to writing a new chapter in my life… one without him in it. All of a sudden blurry spots appeared on my vision. What was happening? A sharp shooting pain suddenly travelled through my left arm. I winced and looked down. The grey shirt I'd used to stop the bleeding had black patches beginning to show on it, patches of blood. I panicked 'This isn't normal,' I thought to myself 'Why was there so much blood?' The blurry spots in my view started growing until my whole vision was a blur, then black spots also began to spread across my perspective until I could see nothing. Then, suddenly, I had absolutely no control over my body and I fell limply onto the floor.

Dan's P.O.V

I'd found myself at the local pub. I'd cancelled my date with Yasmeen, I couldn't turn up the drunken mess I was at the moment with my hair skewwhiff and my eyes probably puffy and red, and besides I knew I was definitely not straight now so what was the point of trying to convince myself I was. I downed the last of my beer. "Can I have another one please?" I asked the man behind the bar, although I think it probably sounded more like "Caniavanuveronepleez?" The guy seemed to understand me though and placed another bottle of amber coloured liquid onto the wooden counter in front of me. I reached towards it, my hand shaking slightly, grabbed it and took a long swig out of it. Then I placed it in front of me again and leant my elbows onto the counter. I rested my forehead in my hands and grimaced, wondering what Phil would be doing right now. Was he partying or something, glad to have me out of his life or was he doing the same as me, feeling hurt inside and drinking away his feelings. Whatever, I didn't care about him anymore and quite frankly I couldn't care less what he was doing. But then my exterior crumbled. I did care about him! I did want to know what he was doing! I wanted to make sure he was never in harms way and I wanted to hold him in my arms and tell him I loved him! I never wanted to be apart from him! "Are you okay, man? You've had quite a couple tonight. I mean… I know it's none of my business but is something on your mind?"

"Huh?" I said drunkenly. I looked up to see the guy behind the bar looking at me whilst drying a wine glass with a blue tea towel. He looked like the kind of person I'd get along with. Older than me but maybe not as old as Phil, perhaps 23? He was wearing a black shirt and a black apron tied around his waist (obviously staff uniform, but still a brilliant colour choice nonetheless), faded skinny jeans, red converse, dyed black straightened hair, which was slightly quiffed, and a silver lip ring through his bottom lip. He was fairly pale and spoke with a faint northern accent but what got me the most were his eyes. Bright blue and sparkling in the dim lights of the pub, just like Phil's. I cleared my throat. "Er, it's a long story." I simply explained.

"Well," he said looking at his watch, "I finish my shift at 10, so that gives you 2 hours, will that be a long enough time to tell the story? I'm Michael, by the way." He said with a small smile holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Dan." I said.

"Oh, I know you! You're that Danisnotonfire guy off YouTube right?"

"Yeah." I replied smiling slightly.

"Well, you have the whole Internet support group thingy," he said smiling at me "but this is the Michael support group. So, why the long face?"

I hesitated, then sighed and began from the beginning, telling him the whole story. About the mouse, Phil confessing his love for me and me walking out. Michael listened intently throughout the story that took about 45 minutes to tell, only occasionally having to get drinks for customers and then apologising for interrupting me after each one, which I told him he didn't need to do but he still did it. Once I'd finished Michael stood for a couple of minutes considering what I'd told him then began telling me his advice. "Dan, I've seen your videos and I don't know if you and Phil really get along as well as you do in real life as you do in your videos, but if you do you need to go back to the apartment. You and Phil were made for each other and I think it's a miracle that you managed to find each other in this huge world! And if you really love him as much as you say you do, then you should take the fact that he loves you back as a blessing. Really, Dan, if you don't go and tell Phil how you feel then I can guarantee that you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You love Phil and Phil loves you, and when two people love each other they should be together always, not apart from each other trying to forget that the other one exists." With each word Michael spoke it was almost like a thick fog in front of my eyes was thinning out. He was completely right; I needed to tell Phil exactly how I felt right now. "You're right!" I said suddenly, "Thank you so much Michael." I reached over the counter to hug him. It was a brief, friendly hug and as he pulled away he pressed a piece of paper into my hand. I looked at him questioningly, "My number." He explained, "If you ever need anything, anything at all just call me. You seem like a good guy Danisnotonfire." He grinned at me and I shoved the piece of paper into my pocket and grabbed my suitcase. "Thanks again Michael." I told him. And with that I ran out of the pub and back towards the apartment block.

Phil's P.O.V

Dan's face was inches in front of mine, but it was rippling almost as if I was looking at my own reflection in a body of water. He was smiling at me with his hair perfectly straight and his face glowing angelically. He opened his mouth but something wasn't right, "Phil?" He asked me, and although he was smiling his voice was laced with anxiety, "PHIL?!" His distressed voice was shouting this time but still Dan's cheerful bright brown eyes were locked on mine and his face was still beaming. I was so confused. What was happening? How could Dan be grinning and shouting at the same time? I opened my mouth to speak, but as I did the ripples on Dan's face grew. I attempted to shout his name but no sound came out. The ripples got larger and larger eventually turning his face into a blur and then gradually his face faded. Plunging me into lonely blackness once more.

Dan's P.O.V

I skidded to a stop outside the apartment sweaty and out of breath. I reached into my pockets for my keys only for it to occur to me that I'd left them on the kitchen counter. I let out an exasperated sigh, pissed off at my own stupidness. I had no other choice but to knock, brilliant. I inhaled a shaky breath and rapped on the door. No answer. I knocked again thinking Phil may not have heard me the first time. Still nothing. Maybe he wasn't at home. The little piece of hope I was clinging onto had drifted away and I was about to pick up my suitcase and leave when I thought 'Why not just try the handle?' I knew that that was a long shot because Phil absolutely never left the door unlocked, but 'What the hell!' I thought 'There's no harm in trying.' I pushed downward on the handle and then pushed the door inwards. Unbelievably it slowly creaked open. As soon as I had opened the door I knew something wasn't right. I could sense it. The apartment was cold, dark and absolutely silent there wasn't even the distant sound of Phil snoring in his bedroom. I swiftly lifted my suitcase inside and rested it on the floor then quietly shut the door and locked it. The hallway was dark but I could see a light on just around the corner. I quickly walked around the corner to see Phil's bedroom light on; this meant he was home which was good. I smiled to myself, it was now or never. "Phil?" I said fairly loudly as I walked towards his door. I reached his door and knocked on it "Phil?" I said again, there was no reply. I slowly opened his door to find him at the bottom of his bed fast asleep on the floor with no shirt on. "Phil," I smiled to myself, "What are you doin-" the grin was wiped off my face as I spotted something glinting by his flaccid hand. I blinked and when I looked again I saw a completely different scene. The contents of Phil's draws were scattered upon his floor along with a small silver knife glinting with ruby red blood in the light. I looked at Phil; he appeared deathly pale with his mouth lolling open and his eyes shut tight. Then my eyes travelled down to his arm where I spotted a grey shirt wrapped around the bottom of his arm horrifically it was covered in blood. "PHIL?!" I shrieked as I ran and collapsed next to the limp form of my best friend. "Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil…" I repeated as I took his uninjured arm into my hand. I pressed 2 of my fingers against his colourless wrist and felt for a pulse. 'Dun, dun… dun, dun… dun, dun…' I felt 2 quick beats every couple of seconds. I let his arm drop back to his side as I spotted his phone on his bedside table. I quickly stood up and ran over to it, starting to bawl. I wiped away my tears with the sleeve of my jumper and dialled 999 into Phil's phone. "Hello… Yes, I need and ambulance." I went on to say our address, "Yes, I just found my friend… he's on the floor and I think he tried to cut himself and he's lost too much blood… yes, I've checked he's got a pulse… okay… please try and get here as quickly as you can… thank you." I ended the call and put Phil's phone into my pocket just in case I needed it and then flopped down next to Phil again. I leaned him up a little bit so his head was resting on my chest then grabbed a shirt I found on the floor next to me and began to unravel the grey shirt that was already around his wrist at the moment. Once the shirt was off I gasped, there were about 7 deep, red slices across his milky skin and each one had an unaturally large amount of blood seeping out, I quickly wrapped the new shirt tightly around his arm to try and stem the bleeding as much as possible. Then I took Phil's icy cold hand into my own and gave it a squeeze and nuzzled into his soft black hair. "It's going to be okay, Phil." I whispered rocking him back and forth, "Everything's going to be fine. You'll be okay. The ambulance will be here soon." I like to think that I was saying these things to reassure Phil, but the truth was that I was saying them more to comfort myself.

*7 minutes later*

The three paramedics had barged into the apartment as soon as I had opened the door for them. I told them were Phil's room was then hurriedly rushed after them entering his room as they began prodding at him. They knelt around him in a circle; a chubby dark skinned man with a bald head, an older thin slightly greying man and a woman about my age with pale skin, green eyes and short blonde hair tied back into a pony tail. The larger of the two male paramedics had taken Phil's frail arm into his chunky hands and unwrapped the shirt from around his wrist. I looked at Phil's face and even though he was unconscious I saw him wince and frown for a second. "Stop!" I yelled, "You're hurting him." Neither of the men looked at me as I said this but the woman turned around just in time to see me lunge towards the bald man. She stopped me from hurdling into the man in the nick of time. She stood between us with her hands stretched out towards me and I managed to run into her hands with her palms pushing my shoulders back from sprinting any further. Then she gathered me into a hug and took me outside the room. She pushed my shoulders down forcing me to sit on the floor with my back to the wall, and then she sat next to me and put her arm around me. I started crying (yet again!), I felt like such and idiot but the man I loved could be dying in the room next to me and I can't do a fucking thing about it! The woman pulled me into her chest and I was happy to do so, there was something about her that was calming and she seemed like the only person who gave a shit about me and my feelings. Then she began rubbing my arm soothingly with one hand and used her other to stroke my hair whilst whispering, "Shush, shush, shush… It's okay. I know it's hard to see your friend like that, I understand."

"No you don't." I said bitterly. I don't even know why I did it, this woman was here trying to help me and I was just insulting her.

"Really?" she said with a small laugh, "A couple of years ago I came home to find my sister in the same state your friend is in now."

"A- and what happened to her?"

"She was absolutely fine." She smiled at me, "And I'm sure you're friend will be alright too."

"Thank you." I said with a small smile.

The next moment the two male paramedics came rushing out of Phil's room with a stretcher and lain on it was Phil's seemingly lifeless body. "Come on, Joy!" called one of the paramedics as they ran past us and began the descent down the stairs. Joy stood up and offered a manicured hand to me. I took it and she quickly pulled me up. Then we both followed the sound of the other two paramedic's footsteps out of the apartment, down the stairs and out into the cold night air towards the ambulance. When we reached the ambulance the back doors were wide open and I could hear a faint beep of a pulse monitor from inside. It calmed me to know that Phil was okay. The two other paramedics jumped out the back of the van as we arrived. "Okay," said the older greying one, "Wesley can ride in the back with the patient and the passenger." He looked at the chubby man who nodded, and then the older man began walking around to the driver's side of the vehicle. Wesley began climbing into the ambulance making the whole van sink a little lower to the floor. "Wait, Wesley," said Joy whom I didn't even realise was still at my side. Wesley stopped trying to get into the van. "I'll ride with Mr Howell and Mr Lester." Wesley sighed and grunted and climbed back out of the van and walked around the passenger side. I climbed into the ambulance with a lot more ease than Wesley had and frowned slightly when I held out my hand to help Joy up into the ambulance. She took my hand and gracefully stepped into the van and in one movement let go of my hand, closed the vans doors and sat in her chair. I also sat down opposite her still frowning and took Phil's chilly hand into mine glad to be with him again. Joy must have noticed the lines across my forehead and asked me what was wrong. "I don't remember telling you my name?" I said.

"You didn't." she replied smiling.

"Then how did you know my second name and Phil's too?"

"Do you sometimes forget you're Internet famous?"

"Oh" I said blushing a little and realising she must be a fan. I turned my attention back to Phil and brought my other hand up to his and cupped his one white hand in my two tanned ones. Joy must have been watching because she suddenly asked, "So, does this mean Phan is real then?"

"Oh, uhm, er…" I said awkwardly.

"Don't worry," she whispered smirking slightly, "I won't tell anyone."

"Well I, er, I guess it is real then. Yes." She began beaming and slightly bouncing on her seat.

"I'm so happy for you both!" She was fangirling a bit too much and it was making me a bit uncomfortable. "I'm sure Phil will be absolutely fine! Actually I'm completely sure of it because if I wasn't completely sure I'd probably be having a massive breakdown right now and sobbing my eyes out."

"Thanks. It's just so hard to see him like this." I gestured towards him. "He's usually so happy and full of energy and I just don't know why he'd do something like this. And what am I supposed to say to the fans when he doesn't do a live show or upload his new video?"

"Just tell them the truth. That's all they want. And they're smart, if you don't tell them the truth they'll just find out for themselves." Joy was right. We pulled up into the hospital at that moment and the back doors flung open. Two different paramedics grabbed Phil's stretcher and briskly pulled it out of the ambulance meaning that my grasp on his hand was yanked away. "Where are they taking him?" I asked Joy as the paramedics wheeled Phil into the hospital.

"They'll probably take him up to his room and put him on life support, the doctor will see him and then I would imagine they'd do a blood transfusion." She explained whilst we got out of the ambulance. "Listen, Dan." She said looking at me earnestly. "As much as I know you probably want to stay with Phil at the moment I can guarantee you won't even be allowed into his room until late tomorrow morning. I think your best option is to go home, get something to eat and get some sleep. You seem like you've had a long day and I'd rather not have both of you in hospital." She smiled. "I'm off shift now, so I can drive you back if you want? And maybe I could pick you up tomorrow morning about 8ish because I'm also working tomorrow as well because I work here as a nurse?" I looked in the direction Phil had gone and then looked back at Joy. I had had a long day. "Okay, and I'd appreciate if you could do that tomorrow as well." I said reluctantly. Then we walked to her car and travelled back to the apartment.

I said thank you and goodbye to Joy then went into the apartment and locked the door behind me. It felt like the first time the whole day when there had actually been utter silence around me. I knew exactly what I had to do first, tell the fans. They were a huge part in both mine and Phil's life and they definitely deserved to be the first ones to know. So I took my camera from out of the suitcase which was still at the front door and marched to the room I'd seen my best friend lying in unconscious only an hour earlier. I set the camera up and sat on Phil's bed hugging Totoro and began filming.

Fan's P.O.V

I had just finished checking Dan and Phil's twitter pages but had found that they had posted absolutely nothing all day, which was unusual, so decided that it may be a good idea to check YouTube and see if anything new had been uploaded. I decided to check Phil's channel first and saw that a new video had been uploaded just over half an hour ago. The thumbnail was a picture of Dan in mid speech in Phil's bedroom and the title read 'IMPORTANT!' "Hmmm" I said to myself. What was so important and why was Dan uploading on Phil's channel? The video flashed up onto my screen and the first thing that came to my head was 'Something's wrong.' Dan was sitting on Phil's bed with messy hobbit hair, puffy bloodshot eyes and he kept sniffling as he was talking. The video had no edits just a solid minute of Dan talking whilst cuddling Totoro. He began with "Hey Internet! So, I know it's not upload day and you're all probably like 'Dan, why are you uploading on Phil's channel. We don't want you we want Phil!'" He chuckled. "Well, that's what I've come to talk about. Phil probably won't be uploading for a while. Earlier today I came home to find that Phil had been involved in… shall we say a little self-harming incident? And it was the most terrifying moment of my life and I honestly hope that all of you out there who do self-harm can find a way to deal with your troubles in a different way than that, because I really do feel for you after being involved in this incident today. Anyway, Phil had really bad injuries and had to be a taken to hospital." The tears began sparkling in his big brown puppy dog eyes. "Erm, I had to come home because there was no way I was going to be able to see Phil until tomorrow morning but there was a nurse at the hospital who said she's sure Phil will be fine, so don't worry I'm sure he'll be absolutely fine again soon. Ok guys, I'll try and keep you updated and I hope you'll understand if there's no Danisnotonfire video on Friday… Jesus Christ." He said wiping his tears away with his sleeve. "I'm such an idiot. Why am I even crying? Okay I'm going to go now before I make an even bigger fool of myself. Bye guys." He did a hand heart at the camera and then my screen went blank.

Dan's P.O.V

I finished uploading the video and put my laptop away. I took a quick look at the time on Phil's phone that was still in my pocket, 4:02am. Sighing I knew my best option was to try and get some sleep. I quickly turned the lights off and then trudged back to Phil's bed. As I climbed in I could smell that familiar smell of strawberry shampoo and Lynx on the sheets almost as if he was lying next to me, but when I turned over to see if he was there I was disappointed to see only air, just air in the place where Phil should be. I felt like bawling my eyes out but I was all cried out. My eyes were now dry of tears just like my heart was dry of love.

*That morning*

I had had a fairly restless night with sleep coming in short bursts only to be interrupted by thoughts or nightmares of Phil being in hospital. I finally gave up on the prospect of having any sleep at about 6:00am and dragged my stiff body out of bed groaning as I did so. I couldn't just lay in bed until Joy arrived otherwise I might go crazy with the suspense of seeing Phil and actually being able to talk to him. I needed something to occupy myself with whilst I waited for Joy to turn up to made a list in my head of things to do:

Get the suitcase I'd taken away and unpack all my clothes and belongings back into my wardrobe and room.

Take a quick shower.

Blow-dry and straighten my hobbit hair (which I'd had for about 2 days now and it was driving me crazy.)

Put some clean clothes on.

Ring Radio 1 to tell them Phil and me probably won't be able to make it in on Sunday.

Hide his knife and any other sharp objects around the apartment (better safe than sorry).

Worry about Phil.

Check the comments on the new video.

Check Twitter and Tumblr.

Feed Ultimesia.

Make some breakfast.

Ring Phil's family to tell them what had happened.

Pack a bag for Phil.

Firstly I packed the bag for Phil knowing exactly what he'd want (queue another list…)

Lion, Totoro, Laptop, Phone, a huge bar of chocolate I'd found in the cupboard, a clean change of clothes along with a pair of odd socks, deodorant and his glasses.

I tried to put off calling his family as long as possible and did absolutely everything else on the list first leaving me with about 10 minutes before Joy was due to arrive in order to tell them what had happened. I've always disliked talking to Phil's family and got the impression his mum disliked me a lot after I've made so many jokes about her. I rang the dreaded number and waited, however there was no answer. I tried several more times with the same outcome so left a message explaining that it was me and that Phil was in hospital and added the instructions that they shouldn't panic and should phone me as soon as they got this message. I'd just put my phone back into my pocket when there was a knock on the door. I knew who that was. I picked up the bag for Phil, checked my hair once in the mirror on the wall and made my way to the door.

Phil's P.O.V

Ow! I slowly blinked a couple of times and opened my exhausted eyes. Where was I? I looked around, only to be greeted by the sight of white. A bright white light shone overhead illuminating the blinding white walls, white blinds, the metal bed I was lying in was painted white and the linen sheets covering my topless body were also dazzlingly white along with the pillows I was propped up slightly on. I could smell disinfectant and for some horrific reason I could also faintly smell vomit. The realisation of where I was came to me and yesterday's events hit me like a train wheezing the breath out of me. I reluctantly looked down to my left wrist to see it bandaged up but it hurt like crazy and then I looked down to my right hand to spot a plastic clip of some sort stuck on my finger connecting me to some sort of machine. I looked around, slowly rotating my stiff neck trying to take in my surroundings. Then I gradually swivelled my head around from left to right, my eyes widening in surprise as I did so. I saw was something that was not white! On the side table to the right of me sat Lion, my Totoro plush and a big bar of chocolate. Then my eyes strayed slightly further away. I squinted to make sure I wasn't seeing things and I swear my heart must have skipped a beat. Sitting on a plastic green chair asleep and dressed in his galaxy jumper and black skinny jeans with his perfect features was the man I'd been having weird visions about all night. Dan. I grinned crazily and my heart began jumping wildly in my chest as if it wanted to escape. One of the machines I was connected to also increased its speed and volume of beeping and the next thing I knew was that a nurse with short blonde hair had bolted into the white room with a worried expression on her pale face. I cocked my head slightly to the left to peer at her and but as soon as she saw me the frown lines across her forehead softened and she broke into a huge smile. "Mr Lester? Mr Lester!" The next thing I knew was that she was jogging around the end of my bed, my head followed her as she ran towards Dan. "Dan! Dan, wake up! Phil's awake! Dan!" she shook Dan's shoulder and his eyes flickered open.

"Huh?" he asked, drowsily. The nurse just nudged her head in my direction and gave me a small wink, still beaming, then tottered out of the white room. As soon as Dan realised I was awake his tiredness seemed to instantly vanish. He sat in the chair and I lay in the bed and we just looked into each other's eyes. At first he smiled at me and I smiled back so happy to see him, I wish I could've just tackled him to the ground there and then and kissed him until there was nothing left however the stupid wire that was attaching me to the machine and the fact that I was only wearing boxers refrained me from doing so. "Hi." I said, good one Phil very romantic. Dan's expression flipped, one second he was happy and beaming the next icy and angry. He stood up his bottom lip was trembling slightly like he was about to cry. I was right. The glistening drops made rivers down his face and then the shouting began.

Dan's P.O.V

"How could you do this to me, Phil?" I yelled. As much as I was glad to have him back and okay, I had to know why he'd cut.

"I, I… w- what do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean! Do you not understand what I've been through over the past couple of hours Phil? I came home and found you on the floor. I… I thought you were dead! Not only did you hurt yourself when you did it, Phil, you hurt me as well! In here!" I placed a hand over my chest where my heart was. "Don't you think, after what you've put me through, you owe me an explanation?" I looked at him carefully and saw how his brow furrowed and how the pain rose in his eyes. Great, now I felt terrible. "Oh, Phil. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I just said." I dropped heavily to my knees and buried my head into his mattress. "I'm so, so sorry, Phil."

"Don't be." He said quietly and took my hand into his freezing one. I looked up. "I hurt you, Dan. I realise that now. It was a stupid thing to do and you _do _deserve an explanation." He paused. "I felt stupid, Dan. Just idiotic. You heard what I said when we were walking into town, you know how I feel. And I should have known you'd have never felt the same way and it was just a dumb, dumb thing to say. And now you hate me, I just hope you can forgive me and forget I ever said anything. I guess I'll still love you in my heart but I'll just have to control myself. I just want my best friend back, Dan, I just want _you_ back." I stared at him. _That_ was the reason he'd hurt himself? I started smiling.

Phil's P.O.V

"Hah." Laughed Dan. I looked at him, shocked. "Phil!" He said still laughing. "You absolute turnip! Listen to me. I. Love. You." What? No. He was just doing this so I didn't feel bad. He just didn't want me to cut again.

"No, Dan. Don't just say that to try and console me. It's fine, I completely understand." A bewildered expression crossed Dan's face.

"No, Phil. I honest to God love you, with all of my heart. I want nothing more than to be with you. What is it going to take for you to realise that?" I gaped at him. Then he flashed a small smirk. "I know." He breathed as he leant towards me. His warm lips touched mine softly at first. I was shocked but then realised that this is all I'd wanted for years, to have Dan's perfect lips locked with mine. I closed my eyes and moved my lips slightly, as did he. The next thing I knew was that my hands were intertwined with his soft hair and we were both fiercely moving our lips, it was almost as if they were two corresponding jigsaw pieces that had been made to fit together. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away chuckling. "I don't want to hurt you." He said eyeing my wrist. I wanted to pull him back towards me for more but I knew that he wouldn't do that again until he knew I was absolutely fine. Well at least I was absolutely certain he wasn't lying about loving me now. He sat back in his chair. "Hungry?" he asked, reaching towards the chocolate on the table next to my head. "Famished!" I exclaimed. He laughed and rustled the purple wrapper on the chocolate down exposing the first line. He broke one square off and was about to pop it into my mouth when he suddenly pulled his hand back and shoved it into his own. "Hey!" I cried, sticking out my bottom lip. Dan just giggled then broke off another piece, which he fed me just as the nurse from earlier on walked into the room.

Dan's P.O.V

I pulled back my hand from Phil's face just as I heard Joy walk into the room. Either she hadn't seen anything or she was choosing not to say anything in order to make it as less awkward as possible for us. She held a clipboard in her hand and wore a beam on her face as she glided over to Phil's bed. "Erm, Phil, this is Joy." I uttered, "She's uhm… a friend." Joy smiled at Phil who returned the gesture. "Nice to meet you." She breathed obviously a bit too excited. "You as well." Replied Phil as he glanced at me suspiciously. "Brilliant news!" cried Joy turning to me, "I just talked to the doctor about Phil's condition and he said Phil should be able to leave tonight!" My eyes widened and I turned to look at… well, I guess you could call him my boyfriend. Phil's was smiling excitedly as well but he was looking at Joy waiting for the next bit of her talk which obviously wasn't finished yet because, as everyone knows, when there's good news there's almost always bad news. I was right. "The bad news is," continued Joy. "There are a couple of guidelines he wants you to stick to. Firstly he wants to do a final check on Phil before he leaves. There are various medications that must be taken everyday, for your benefit Phil. Try to take things easy at home, not too much stressing or tension. And finally, and I warn you that you probably won't like this one, he has requested that you visit a psychiatrist at least once a week for the next month."

Phil's P.O.V

My mouth dropped open. "He wants me to see a shrink?" I exclaimed, "No, no way. Uh uhh. You cannot make me go. Dan tell her, I'm not crazy, I don't need to go and see a shrink!" I turned to Dan who was in mid thought. "I don't know. Maybe it's a good idea Phil." He muttered. I looked at him outraged, was he insane? He took my hand in his and stared at me with his breathtaking eyes. "Nobody thinks you're crazy Phil. That's not what a psychiatrist will think either. Phil, listen to me. You tried to kill yourself don't you think you should just try and get a little bit of help? Besides it's only once a week for a month so that's pretty much only a maximum of five times you'll have to go and see them. It won't be that bad, I promise. And I'll come with you to every appointment, you can count on that." I was still slightly shocked that Dan had agreed to me going to see a shrink but if it was going to make him happy I'd do anything. "Okay." I announced, "I'll go." Joy beamed and happily muttered something that sounded like "Brilliant!" under her breath and then left the room again. As soon as she'd left Dan came to kneel by my bed again my hand still grasped in his. "Thank you." He whispered and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I giggled a bit and told him "Anything for you babe." Then I remembered something. I knew it was going to be a really long and boring day and what better way to waste time than with a movie?

Dan's P.O.V

"Hey, did you bring my laptop?" Phil asked. "Yes…" I said reaching for the bag I'd packed for Phil. I plucked out his laptop and also thought it would be a good idea to get his glasses out for him as well considering he probably couldn't see past his nose. I handed him his glasses and rested his laptop on his lap. "You know me too well Daniel." He remarked. He then slid his glasses onto the bridge of his nose, shuffled over to one side of the single bed, pulled the covers back a bit, patted the bed softly and opened his laptop. I hesitantly climbed into the bed not wanting to hurt Phil. "Relax, Dan." He said "I'm fine." I watched as the DVD player icon bounced up and down and then the words 'Kill Bill' flashed up on screen. 'Typical Phil' I thought to myself smiling. He pressed the play button and the movie began. I snuggled into Phil's bare chest and absentmindedly began drawing patterns on his milky white skin with my finger whilst he slowly stroked my hair. It was so calm. Everything I'd always wanted I finally had and my whole life was finally falling into place. I let the peacefulness engulf me and the next thing I knew I was asleep and dreaming about the irresistible man whom I'd fallen deeply in love with.

Phil's P.O.V

I awoke to somebody tapping my nose. My eyes flickered open to see Dan peering at me from my chest. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He whispered to me. "Joy just came in and said that the doctor will be coming to do the final checks on you in a couple of minutes and then we can go home!" He quietly cheered as he clambered out of the small bed, taking my laptop of my knee, and shuffling back to his chair. I pushed myself up using my elbows and glanced at him smiling shyly. The door in the far corner of the room suddenly flung open and a man who looked about 40 flew in with his long white lab coat gliding behind him. I flicked my eyes between him and Dan, who I could tell was just as nervous as me. What if I wasn't allowed to go home? The doctor picked up the clipboard from the end of my bed, took my pulse, shone a torch in my eyes, disconnected the pulse monitor from my finger and questioned me about the pain of my wrist. Then he gave me about three boxes of medication and told when they should be taken and how many. Next he turned his back on me and asked Dan if he "…would be the person Mr Lester sees the most often?" Dan nodded and the doctor went on to tell him to remind me to take my medication, to keep a close eye on me and finally gave him a small business card with the psychiatrists address and name on it and explained that my first appointment would be tomorrow at 2pm. And with that the doctor left as swiftly as he had come leaving Dan and me alone again. Finally it was time to go home.

Dan's P.O.V

Phil smiled at me, "You better have brought me some clothes." He said. "No," I joked, "I'm making you get the train home naked." I reached into the bag and grabbed the clothes I'd packed for Phil out. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" he said laughing at his own joke. I blushed, "Hey! Shut up!" I threw the clothes at him and the landed right on his face. "Hey!" he yelled. We both collapsed into a fit of laughter. "Okay." He said once we'd finally calmed down. "Turn around so I can get changed."

I obliged but said "Seriously Phil, it's not as if I've not seen it all before. And aren't you like… my boyfriend now? Don't be so insecure I'm not going to judge you. I love you for who you are, you turnip." Phil didn't reply but I could hear him sliding the clothes on. After a minute he said quietly "Er, can I have some help please?"

"Am I allowed to turn round?"

"Yes."

I turned to see him standing by the bed and noticed the problem immediately. He couldn't manage to do up the button on his jeans due to the bandages on his wrist. I walked over and quickly flicked the button into the button hole without even looking down, just keeping my eyes locked on his the whole time. My hands lingered next to his crotch for a second then immediately travelled round his waist and pulled him into my body. He entwined his strong arms around my neck and I kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Let's get out of here." I breathed into his ear and he nodded in agreement.

*3:00pm that day*

Phil's P.O.V

Ahhh! It was so good to be home. Dan pushed the door to the apartment open with left hand, had my bag slung over his shoulder of his right arm and was holding my hand in his right hand. "Welcome home." He smiled and set the bag down as I walked in and closed the door behind myself. "Yay!" I cheered and ran straight to the kitchen dragging Dan along with me. "Jesus Christ Phil!" Dan exclaimed as I entered the kitchen and began raiding the cupboard and fridge. "Dan, the only thing I've had to eat since yesterday morning is a piece of chocolate! I'm starved!"

"Just take it easy… and stop eating all the Poky! That's for sharing!"

I smiled and turned towards him and stuck another bit of Poky in my mouth just to annoy him. "Oh no you didn't!" said Dan in his ghetto-girl accent. The next thing I knew he was running towards me. "Ahhh!" I screeched as I tried to run away but I couldn't get past him. I fainted right then sprinted left but either Dan was really fast or I was really predictable because Dan lunged to the left and threw his arms round my waist to stop me from running away. "Hah!" he whooped. "Okay, okay I surrender!" I said dramatically half panting half laughing. "Good." Replied Dan whose arms tightened around my waist filling the small gap in between his chest and my back. I felt his warm breath on the side of my neck then he pressed his lips softly on my pale skin and began kissing up my neck and my slightly stubbled jaw line. I heard a small moan escape the back of my throat and felt Dan smile slightly into my neck then pull away and rest his warm cheek on my flushed one. "I think I might steal the Poky more often if that's going to happen every time I take some." Dan giggled and said, "Don't even think about it." Before unwrapping his arms from his embrace, slapping me lightly on the bum and walking out of the room.

Dan's P.O.V

My heart was still thundering as I entered the living room, fixed my hair and flumped onto the sofa. I took a deep breath and flicked the T.V on but didn't really watch it though. Phil plonked himself on the sofa next to me just as I remembered something. "Oh Phil! I forgot, you should probably tell the fans that you're okay."

"Oh yeah good ide- hang on, how do they know anything was wrong with me?" I felt my cheeks burn slightly. "Oh, erm, I may have made a video in your bedroom, hacked into your channel and posted it without your consent." I did my best puppy dog eyes and stuck my bottom lip out. Phil took his phone from his pocket and brought up YouTube. I saw the awful video for the first time after filming it. I looked terrible. Once the video was finished Phil let the phone fall from his hand and turned slowly to me with tears in his eyes. "Oh no… Phil I didn't-" Phil threw his arms around my neck. "Thank you." He whispered. "I love you so much." I smiled, "I love you too Phil."

"Alrightly. Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr. Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr." He recited the three website names as he picked up his phone and posted a simple message on all three websites, 'Phil here. Thanks for your support. I'm recovering quickly and I'm back at home now. Dan shouted at me for eating Poky, what a nice friend.' I leant over his shoulder to see what he'd written. "Hey! That isn't exactly what happened was it? I thought you quite liked you punishment for eating the Poky?"

"Maybe." He said shyly smiling. "Okay Philip how do you want to celebrate seen as though you're back at home?"

Phil's P.O.V

I had the perfect idea. A Buffy Marathon. "We're going to need; blankets, pillows, chocolate, popcorn, wine and the most important element… _all_ of the Buffy DVDs." This was a fairly regular routine and Dan knew exactly what to do as he ran to our bedrooms to get our duvets and all the cushions he could find then set the DVD player up and I scurried to the kitchen to pour Maltesters into a bowl, popped the popcorn in the microwave, got two glasses of red wine and a slab of chocolate. Dan came into the kitchen once he'd finished putting the DVD in the player to help me carry everything because my wrist was still really sore. We went into the living room and put the bowls and glasses onto the grey footrest next to the large sofa. I couldn't help but notice Dan as I walked in that he had only fetched his duvet instead of both of ours and I arched my eyebrow, but hey, I wasn't going to complain. Dan told me he wanted to go and change, I kind of felt a bit uncomfortable in my jeans and hated the feeling of being under a duvet in skinny jeans so said, "Okay, Daniel, I'll race you. 3, 2, 1, GO!" I got a head start and blocked Dan from getting out of the living room by stretching my arms out to stop him passing and then sprinted to my room.

Dan's P.O.V

I legged it to my bedroom and put some tracksuit pants and my devil hoodie on. I was fairly quick but as I passed the bathroom on my way back to the living room I couldn't help but I feel the need to f ix my hair even though it was perfect already. I quickly slipped into the bathroom and fiddled with my hair not even noticing Phil whizz past the door. 'Done.' I thought to myself and smiled at my reflection before heading to the darkened living room still thinking I was way ahead of Phil. I was slightly surprised to find him lying under the duvet with his 'University of York' hoodie and some tracksuit pants on, when he spotted me he gave a dramatic sigh and then lifted his bandaged wrist and tapped his finger at an invisible watch fastened to it. "What time do you call this, Howell?" He asked grinning at me. He lifted the duvet and opened his arms beckoning me. I smiled and glided over to snuggle under the duvet into his open arms. He tightened his hold around me as I nestled into the soft, green hoodie and breathed in his scent. Then he reached over me and pressed 'play' on the remote and nuzzled into my hair and entangled his legs with mine.

*Some hours later*

We'd watched quite a couple episodes to say the least when I finally heard Phil's soft snores from underneath me. I used the remote to turn the T.V off and slowly looked up to see Phil's eyes closed felt his steady heartbeat underneath my hand. I smiled to myself. Finally I had everything I ever wanted things were absolutely perfect. I concentrated on his deep, balanced breathing and eventually my eyes drooped closed.


End file.
